Aisu Samui
Aisu Samui (アイス サムイ Aisu Samui) is a First Generation Ice Dragon Slayer. He is a former member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Frozen Light. He is the main male protagonists of the fan-fiction; Fairy Tail: Twilight of Shadows. Unlike most Dragon Slayers trained by a raised by a dragon Aisu does not have an Exceed companion as he would rather rely on his team mates. Time in Fairy Tail; Aisu and his team seem to be away from the guild hall at major times of the guild, for example when the guild was attacked by Phantom Lord Aisu and his friends where on a quest taking down the dark guild Yami Encrusted during X784 After the second battle with Yami Encrusted in X791 the battle of Tartarus began. After the battle the guild was unfortnatly disbanded causing him to become Independent. Time as Independent; He still lives within Magnolia in his house along with his wife, his child Reina and his new born son Yuta. He went on private jobs given to him by old contacts to earn money, He did this until X995 Time in Yami Encrusted; He was met by an member from Yami Encrusted about a high payed job, to join Yami Encrusted. He did this out of love for his family, he went rouge only to be hunted down by Natsu, Cilestia, Jane and his now 10 year old daughter. Only to go against his now allies to protect his family. Time in Dragon Whisper; After Yami Encrusted Aisu joined Dragon Whisper in the year X796. He stayed in this guild after this, not leaving. (W.I.P) Appearance Aisu's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has ice blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He in X784 to X795 wore a skin tight black tank-top that showed his toned body with white trousers and black boots. After he joined Yami Encrusted he wore no top at all only his white trousers and black boots. This was to show his guild mark that was located on his lower right abdomen. Once he joined the Dragon Whisper guild he became much more laid back, his hair became slightly longer and he grew a beard. He now wears a undone white shirt that exposes his bare chest to show off his guild mark located on the left of his chest. He now has grey trousers but kept his black boots. Personality Aisu has a serious yet laid back personality, being strict to his allies yet joking with them at times. He prefers to have a quite atmosphere, thus the reason he doesn't talk to Natsu Dragneel or other main members of the Fairy Tail Guild. He seems to like the idea of teaching the new members, as he took on Jane and Cilestia as his trainees. According to his wife he is very playful and very sarcastic at home, but seems to have a "work face". After he joins Dragon Whisper he keeps the same yet is happier as well as more protective and light hearten. This maybe due to his son and daughter. History Not much is known of Aisu's past other than his foster father, an ice dragon, was murdered by members of Yami Encrusted and that he joined Fairy Tail by the time he was 11. Magic and Abilities Magic Ice Magic *'Ice Wall ''' - Aisu puts his hand(s) onto the floor and creates a wall of ice to stop in coming attacks or to protect himself or friends.'' *'Ice Pillar ''' - A pillar of ice comes from Aisu's hand hitting the enemy.'' *'Ice Floor ''' - Aisu places his hands onto the floor and turns it into ice to allow him to slide to his target or make his target fall.'' *'Ice Shock ''' - Aisu punches his fists together and creates a shock wave of ice from the floor which sends his enemy's into the air and does lots of damage'' *'Blizzard ''' - One of Aisu's strongest attacks, Aisu creates a giant magic circle behind him. This then shoots out thousands of shards of ice cutting into the enemy and anyone in his direct line of sight.'' *'Ice Beam ''' - A magic circle appears in front of Aisu's hand, which Aisu punches, to create a beam of ice and snow hitting his target.'' *'Ice Flames ''' - A type of magic that Aisu created on his own from seeing Natsu fight. Aisu creates a blue aura around him which looks like blue fire, which he can control and attack his enemies with. But unlike normal flames these flames freeze.'' Ice Dragon Slayer Magic *'Aisu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his ice can decrease in temperature, which is proportional to Aisu's emotional state. Aisu's ability to eat ice gives him immunity to most types of ice and allows him to spew ice from his lungs. *'Ice Dragon's Roar (Hiryū no hōkō) ''' - Aisu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of ice from his mouth at his target.'' *'Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist ''' - A large amount of ice gathers around Aisu's fist as he punches his target'' *'Ice Dragon's Brilliant Sword ''' - A sword of ice appears around Aisu's arm as he swings at his target'' *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Elbow ''' - Aisu's elbow becomes made of ice as he attacks his target head on'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Claw ''' - with ice around Aisu's foot he kicks down onto his target causing lots of damage'' *'Ice Dragon's Wall ''' - A wall of ice is made from the floor to protect Aisu.'' *'Ice Dragon's Solid Knee ''' - Ice forms around Aisu's knee as he attacks his target, normally aiming for the head or abdomen.'' *'Ice Dragon's Shield ''' - Aisu puts his hands up and creates a shield out of ice to stop in coming attacks.'' *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack ''' - Aisu's hands and arms become made of ice as he chucks his enemy into the air causing heavy damage at the same time. '' *'Ice Dragon's Cold Wing ''' - Aisu's arms and hands turn into ice as he swipes at his target with snow and ice causing lots of damage to the enemy. '' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art's *'Ice Dragon's Supreme Ice Blizzard ''' - Aisu puts both his fists together and makes a huge blast of ice in the form of a giant beam.'' *'Ice Dragon's Freezing Edge ''' - Aisu makes a huge explosion of Ice around him which spreads and hits all his enemy's with in a 50ft radius. '' *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Blades ''' - Aisu makes two swords from ice and uses them to attack his enemy's causing lots of damage to them. '' Holy Ice Dragon Mode ' - After eating Jane Kemuel's light and having the ice and light inside his body fuse together, Aisu gained the ability to use his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with light. When in a state of anger, Aisu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. *'Holy Ice Dragon Roar ' - Aisu's alternate, light-enhanced version of his Ice Dragon's Roar. Aisu gathers and combines light and ice in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed all of Yami Encrusted's guild town, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Aisu's body and completely drain him of most his Magic Power. *'Holy Ice Dragons Diamond Fist ' - Aisu's alternate version of his Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist. Aisu engulfs his hand in light and ice, and, in addition to being heavily damaged after being struck, his opponent's are struck by a bolt of light. Unique spells *'Flaming Holy Ice Dragons Roar'' - After entering Holy Ice Dragon Mode he was able to consume some of Kyojin Firare's flames. This created a Ultimate Alternate flame and light enhanced version of his Ice Dragon's Roar. This is extremely destructive and able to blow away a city. However it drains his energy immensely causing him to drop to the floor out of exhaustion after. Shockwave Magic *'Shockwave Magic ''' (衝撃波魔法 Shōgekiha Mahō) is a powerful Caster Magic involving the use of shockwaves which allows the user to create shockwaves of various magnitudes and sizes. The shockwave's power depends on the user. It can also be used in conjunction with another magic to further amplify their power. Aisu taught himself this during the time he was Independent.'' *'Shock Blast ''' - A simple shockwave sent from the palm of the user which grows is size as it fly's towards the target.'' *'Shock Wave ''' - A shockwave erupts from the feet or body of the user hitting anything in range back and hurtling rocks and other rubble at them. '' Holy Ice Shockwave Dragon Mode (Unnamed) ' - A sub form of Holy Ice Dragon Mode where Aisu uses his Shockwave magic to further amplify his power. Unison Raids Other Ability's *'Ice Drive '' - A technique which, amplifies Aisu's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of light blue light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his strength and speed.'' *'Dragon Force ''' - This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Upon entering this state, Aisu's body becomes much more akin to an actual Ice Dragon, with light blue scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face.'' *'Enhanced Endurance' - Aisu has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance. *'Enhanced Speed' - Aisu can move at a considerably high speed. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a trained Dragon Slayer, Aisu's physical prowess is remarkably high; enough for him to smash a wall just by punching it while he was angry. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant ' - Aisu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, Knees and Elbows to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Aisu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Immense Magic Power - As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Aisu possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. *'Final Form (Unnamed) ''' - The combination of Dragon Force, Holy Ice Shockwave Dragon Mode and Ice Drive. Aisu has only entered his form once as it is uncontrollable, it is said to rival that even of Acnologia's power. It is still unknown why Aisu was able to enter such a powerful form but Makarov seems to believe it was his anger and his will to protect his friends, that combined with his Dragon Force, Holy Ice Shockwave Dragon Mode and Ice Drive made a power that Gildart's and Makarov where able to sense from miles away. '' Relationships Jane Kemuel Cilestia Ariae Leila Aziz Aisu and Leila get on very well as they joined the guild around the same time. the two have been friends for as long as they can remember, even going on some jobs with each other. Aisu has always tried to protect Leila, but unfortunately Aisu is away from the guild at key times so is unable to help her. But when he does get back he will look after her like a little sister. Leila was the first person to find out that Aisu was a Dragon Slayer, Aisu told her due to knowing he could trust her. Leila never did tell anyone and waited until Aisu was ready to tell everyone in his own time. Aisu was enraged when he found out what Gajeel did to Leila while he was out on a job, during the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord war, so much so he was going to use his dragon slaying magic to attack him. But this was short lived as he has discovered that Leila wasn't angry at Gajeel and that Gajeel was sorry for what he had done. Natsu Dragneel Aisu hasn't really ever talked to Natsu due to him ruining the peace and quite, which Aisu likes. Aisu gets angry at Natsu quickly but respects him for his strength, courage and ability to do anything for the people he cares about. Quotes *"My name is Aisu Smaui and I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Aisu to Enemy *"You think its power that makes a team? No, its how loyal you are to your friends. If they trust you, you can trust them. It makes a bond that not even life or death can break." - Aisu Samui *"Make me proud, I love you. Later, kid." - Aisu's final words to Yuta Samui Major Battles Time line Trivia *Aisu's name literally means Ice Cold (Ice being Aisu and Cold being Samui) *Aisu works with Yoru Suta, who is a member of Team Aisu and also a fellow Dragon Slayer *Part one of Aisu's story can be found here (Coming soon) *Aisu Samui and Hikari Kora both die at the age of 44 *After the X791 Grand Magical Games Aisu became blind in one eye. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Yami Encrusted Members